Aniversário De Aninia Lily Jones
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Seria um aniversario deprimente, mas uma pessoa faz isso mudar drasticamente... Presente de niver para a mana mais perfeita do universoo !


Aninia se sentou na varanda da casa, um suspiro saiu de seus lábios, era horrivel ter que ficar ozinha no seu aniversário, escondida enquanto Régulos estava com Voldemort, ela bateu os pés no chão se balançando no balanço entediada.

Ela já havia tentado pintar, compor e até cantar, mas nada a desligava do fato que Régulos estava longe, ela esperava cada momento para viver com ele, quando ele tinha que ir era como ficar anestesiada, esperando a próxima vez de viver.

Any ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha, correndo pela casa, pegou imediatamente a varinha, previnida para algum ataque, mas logo só viu os cabelos da irmã mais velha apertando em um abraço enquanto cantava Feliz Aniversário.

- Régulos queria ter certeza que não passaria o aniversário sozinha então me mandou para cá! - respondeu Carol Jones a pregunta muda da irmã

- Você o viu quando? – C revirou os olhos e se jogou no balanço.

- Segredo – seu sorrisinho deixou N louca de cuirosidade, mas ela não deu tempo para perguntas. – Mas eu tenho algumas missões durante o dia – um sorriso brincou na face da morena entregando um papel para a loira que parecia intrigada. – Acho que eu serei a coordenadora de uma caça ao tesouro, e lhe digo acho que gostará do premio.

Ann revirou os olhos para a irma antes de abrir a carta curiosa, viu a letra perfeita de Régulos.

_Para encontrar em uma jornada seguirá_

_Nunca percorrerá além dos limites_

_O primeiro tesouro em baixo do mar estará_

Os olhos verdes de Aninia brilharam quando ela saiu correndo fazendo C tropeçar levantando para segui-la.

- Mar, isso é tão obvio! – o riso de fada da garota voava pelo vento enquanto ela corria para tras da casa e ia em direção a uma pedra enorme na beirá do lado. – Reggie sempre compara isso ao vento do mar quando estamos… - seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho.

- Alguém poderia ver isso e até pensar que você é decente mana – Nini lançou um olhar carracudo para ela antes das duas rirem.

- Você nem tenta esconder que não é nem um pouco decente C – a morena mostrou a lingua para ela enquanto N subia na pedra e examinava toda ela. – Embaixo, aquí é em cima.

- Constatação obvia N – risos.

A loira desceu pulando e rondou a pedra até achar uma abertura em uma cavidade na pedra onde puxou um papel.

De dentro dele caiu um lindo pingente em forma de um lirio, onde se lia: _Para sempre seu Reggie._

_Siga a próxima pista para o colar encontrar_

_Em nossa trilha ele brilhará_

- Reggie malvado – disse N segurando o pingete fortemente na palma da mão. – Nossa trilha segue por varios minutos, demorarei horas para encontrar.

- Acho que essa é a ideia, o primeiro foi muito fácil – disse C conjurando um copo de suco para ela e uma moto trouxa. – Vou lhe seguir de moto N, é mais comodo.

- Preguiçosa – murmurou a loira enquanto seguia olhando em todas as árvores e pelo chão com monticulos de folhas caidas.

A tarefa demorou horas e ela já ia começar a xingar Régulos Black quando viu algo brilhar em um galho da árvore, quase no fim da trilha.

Correu para lá com os olhos brilhantes e agarrou a fina corrente de prata trabalhada por doendes nas maõs mãos colocando o pingente nela e colocando-a no pescoço, depois pegou um papel na árvore.

_Encontre-me no lago._

Encontre-me? Isso queria dizer que Reggie estaria ali?

Olhou para C que sorriu calma e disse:

- Feliz aniversário mana, seu presente está no seu quarto, mas acho que você não voltará para ele tão cedo – piscando marota ligou a moto e correu de volta a casa.

Aninia que já estava cheia de caminhar transformou uma pedra em moto e saiu a toda velocidade pela floresta até chegar a um lago em meio as árvores, normalmente o lago era frio, mas hoje estava luminoso com os raios de sol que entravam pelas árvores no fim da tarde.

Régulos a esperava um sorriso pequeno em sua face por vê-la, Aninia correu e se jogou em um abraço, ele a apertou como se morre-se em cada momento que não a senti-se com ele.

Logo suas mãos começaram a livrar o moreno de suas roupas e ele devolveu com o mesmo intesse, colocando-a com cuidado sobre uma toalha lisa que cobria parte do chão.

Seus lábios a devoraram com cuidado, Aninia parecia se esquecer do mundo enquanto ele a tocava, Régulos era seu mundo, o unico que a importava…

Deitados apos horas eles olhavam as estrelas, o futuro fazendo o silencio reinar.

- Eu lhe amo Ann – Régulos sussurrou na noite.

- Eu te amo Reggie – murmurou Aninia se aproximando e o beijando com leveza nos lábios. – Você é o melhor presente de todos da minha vida.

- Você é tudo o que tenho – Regulos segurou o rosto dela o decorando antes de beija-la com a intensão de ficar assim para sempre, aquele momento gravado eternamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu pensei, para deixar N feliz tinha que ter o Rég obvilius, e eu não podia me deixar de fora neh?! Rs… Mana minha razão de existir, minha parte do morango, rs, eu te amo, que sua vida seja feita de anos com muito Rég e muita C, rs. Eu te amo! Feliz aniversário! Beijos, C.


End file.
